Aurora Stars Pretty Cure
Aurora Stars Pretty Cure (オーロラ スター プリキュア Ōrora Sutā Purikyua) is a fanseries created by CureKanade. It will start airing on 23 December, 2013 and the themes are Rainbows, Spirits, Butterflies, Fruits, Flowers, Music, Fairytales and Love. In this season, represents Cures from one season. Story Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Episodes Aura World lives peacefully with their queen, Lady Sada, ruling the land. But when Lady Sada's enemy, Fuzen, comes and invades the land, the world turns into chaos. The leader of Fuzen, Hotoke, turns Lady Sada to stone and goes to look for the Aurora Tiara. When Hotoke gets to the throne room, he sees that the tiara isn't there. He sends his commanders to destroy Aura World than sends them to the human world to search for the tiara. Meanwhile, eight fairies have escaped Aura World and are looking for their Pretty Cure partners who will help them look for the tiara and defeat Fuzen. Characters Pretty Cure Nijino Katsu (虹の かつ Nijono Katsu) Katsu is a calm fourteen year old girl who is very sporty and smart. She loves to draw but has a habit of getting angry when she doesn't get any details right. Her alter ego is Cure Colour (キュア カラー Kyua Karā). She represents the Pretty Cures from the first two seasons and has the power of light. Harusaki Ayame (春咲 あやめ Harusaki Ayame) Ayame is a cheerful girl who is best friends with Katsu. She is also very sporty but has a love for nature and cooking. She hates studying and has a love for sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Nature (キュア ネイチャー Kyua Neichā). She represents the Pretty Cures from the third season and has the power of spirits. Aokawa Sora (青川 空 Aokawa Sora) Sora is a smart girl who is very popular. She isn't in any clubs and loves to sing. She can be shy to people she doesn't know and usually hangs out with Bara. Her alter ego is Cure Sky (キュア スカイ Kyua Sukai). She represents the Pretty Cures from the fourth season and has the power of the Cures from that season. Hanakawa Bara (花川 薔薇 Hanakawa Bara) Bara is a mysterious girl who appears for the first time in Episode 10. She is known to be rude to people she hates but is kind to people she loves. Her alter ego is Cure Rose (キュア ローズ Kyua Rōzu). She represents Milky Rose from the sequel of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Her power is based of the blue rose. Kudamono Momoko (果物 桃子 Kudamomo Momoko) Momoko is a kind-hearted girl who appears in Episode 12 for the first time. She hates sweets and loves fruits and vegetables, basically anything that is good for her. Her alter ego is Cure Apple (キュア アップル Kyua Appuru). She represents the Pretty Cures from the sixth season and has the power of the Cures from the season. Kohana (小花 Kohana) Kohana is a mysterious girl who nobody knows. She seems to be seen always in a flower patch trying to save dying flowers. She is childish and always seems to be off in another world. Her alter ego is Cure Floret (キュア フローレット Kyua Furōretto). She represents the Pretty Cures from the seventh season and has the power of flowers. Hatsune Rhythm (初音 リズム Hatsune Rizumu) Rhythm is a kind girl who treats Kohana like her little sister. Her family takes Kohana in as their adopted daughter. Rhythm is a very good singer and can play the violin. Her alter ego is Cure Forte (キュア フォルテ Kyua Forute). She represents the Pretty Cures from the eighth season and has the power of music. Miryoku Sachi (魅力 サチ Miryoku Sachi) Sachi is a girl who is always seen smiling and helping others. She loves to read fairytales and is extremely kind-hearted. Her alter ego is Cure Charm (キュア チャーム Kyua Chāmu). She represents the Pretty Cures from the ninth season and has the power of fairytales and happiness. Ōritsu Aimi (王立 愛実 Ōritsu Aimi) Aimi is the ninth and last girl to appear. She is gentle and kind and is a girl full of talents. She is best friends with Sachi. Her alter ego is Cure Royal (キュア ロイヤル Kyua Roiyaru). She represents the Pretty Cures from the tenth season and has the power of love. Mascots Arcus (アーカス Ākasu) Arcus is Katsu's mascot partner. He is a stubborn fairy. His name means Rainbow in latin. Villains Hotoke (仏 Hotoke) Hotoke is the leader of Fuzen. Judaei (ユダヤ人 Yudayahito) Judaei is the first villain of Fuzen to appear. His name means Eternal Darkness in latin. Kuragari (クラガリ Kuragari) The monster of Fuzen. Others Queen Sada The queen of Aura World. She was frozen into stone by Hotoke. Nijino Erika Katsu's mother. She seems to be very strict. Nijino Kazuki Katsu's older brother. He is always fighting with his younger sister. Items Rainbow Commune (レインボー コミューン Reinbō Komyūn) The Rainbow Commune is the transformation device for Katsu. She shouts out "Let's Pretty Cure! Dual Wave!"'' to transform into Cure Colour. She must have her Rainbow Cards to help her transform. '''Rainbow Cards (レインボー カード Reinbō Kādo) The Rainbow Cards are a device that helps Katsu transform into Cure Colour. Aurora Tiara (オーロラ ティアラ Ōrora Tiara) The Aurora Tiara is a magical tiara that gives anyone one wish. The Pretty Cures are fighting against Fuzen to get the tiara before them so they don't wish for anything bad. Locations Takayama's Restaurant (高山 の レストラン Takayama no Resutoran) The restaurant that Katsu dined in on Christmas Eve. It is own by the Takayama family. Aura World (オーラ ワールド Ōra Wārudo) Aura World is the world that is ruled by Queen Sada. It was invaded by Fuzen and is now being ruled by Hotoke while he waits for the Aurora Tiara. Ultra Town (ウルトラ·タウン Urutora · Taun) Ultra Town is the town that the series is set in. Note Since Kohana is the author's favourite character, she might get her own season. Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Category:User: CureKanade Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:CureKanade's New Series